Was er ist und was er war
by WatchersGoddess
Summary: …das wird uns erst beim Abschied klar. Hermine erkennt einen anderen Menschen in ihrem ehemaligen Lehrer, als sie zu kennen glaubte. Und dieser Mensch hat noch etwas für sie geplant.


**- Was er ist und was er war… - **

* * *

**Altersfreigabe:** ab 16  
**Spoiler:** keine  
**Inhalt:** …das wird uns erst beim Abschied klar. Hermine erkennt einen anderen Menschen in ihrem ehemaligen Lehrer, als sie zu kennen glaubte. Und dieser Mensch hat noch etwas für sie geplant.  
**Hauptcharaktere:** Hermine Granger, Severus Snape  
**Disclaimer:** Nichts gehört mir, alles ist Eigentum von J.K.Rowling.  
**Kommentar:** Ich denke, ab dem dritten Mal kann man etwas als Tradition bezeichnen. Meine ist es, in der Nacht von Silvester einen Einteiler zu schreiben und diesen an Neujahr zu posten. So also auch dieses Jahr. :)  
**Warnings:** Character Death

* * *

---

* * *

Die Wand ihr gegenüber stürzte beinahe komplett ein, als der Orden den Versammlungssaal stürmte. Zuerst war es ein zartes Vibrieren gewesen, dann hatten die Mauern zu wackeln begonnen und schließlich zogen sich tiefe Risse von verschiedenen Punkten aus bis zur Decke und zum Fundament. Im nächsten Moment krachten die ersten Gesteinsbrocken auf den Boden und zerstörten die feine Kachelarbeit. Staub stieg in die Luft und behinderte die Sicht. Die Ordensmitglieder unterbrachen den Dunklen Lord in seiner Rede und die Todesser in ihren gaffenden Blicken. Hermine hingegen kamen sie gerade recht.

Kurz nach dieser ersten Offensive schwollen Rufe und Schreie im Raum an, begannen auch die anderen drei Wände des riesigen Saals zu wackeln, an manchen Stellen mehr als an anderen. Die zu Boden fallenden Steine schlugen mitunter nur Zentimeter von ihren nackten Füßen entfernt auf den Boden und schickten beim Zerfallen ganze Klumpen über ihre Zehen. Spitze Kanten schnitten ihre Haut auf, teilweise hoch bis zu ihren Knien. Als der Kampf sich weiter durch den riesigen Saal ausbreitete, begann auch die Wand, an die sie vor geraumer Zeit gekettet worden war, bedrohlich zu schwanken. Doch zusammenbrechen, das tat sie nicht. Hermine Granger war weiterhin dazu verdammt, ihre Blöße jedem zu offenbaren, der einen Blick in ihre Richtung warf.

Dabei konnte sie vermutlich froh sein, dass die Todesser nicht übers Gaffen hinaus gekommen waren. Die Schamesröte würde nach ein paar Tagen oder auch Wochen vergehen.

Sie wagte es dennoch kaum, ihre Blicke vom Boden zu heben. Die Vorstellung, sie könne Freunde sterben sehen, ohne eine Möglichkeit zu haben, einzugreifen, war sogar unerträglicher als die letzten Stunden. Erst als ein Paar schwarzer Stiefel, umgeben von langen Gewändern sich aus der Menge löste und zu ihr eilte, sah sie auf und stieß einen spitzen Schrei aus. Die weiße Maske des Mannes war mit Blut bespritzt, die Bewegungen so zielgerichtet, so energisch, dass der Todesser nur eines im Sinn haben konnte: Vollenden, was sie bisher nicht geschafft hatten.

Hermine versuchte in die Hocke zu gehen, soweit ihr dies möglich war. Tränen liefen über ihre Wangen, ohne dass sie etwas dagegen tun konnte. Die Fesseln schnitten sich in ihre Handgelenke und Splitter trieben tief in ihre Füße, als sie auf dem glatten Boden wegrutschte. Der übertrieben wuchtige Kronleuchter, der in der Mitte des Saals an der Decke hing, zitterte klirrend und erlosch, so dass sie in beinahe undurchdringliche Dunkelheit gehüllt wurden. Nur die farbigen Blitze der Flüche schafften bisweilen ein wenig Licht.

„Hören Sie auf zu schreien!", erklang dann eine scharfe Stimme, von der sie gelernt hatte zu gehorchen. Dementsprechend verstummte sie und starrte mit großen Augen hinauf zu dem Mann, dem sie sechs Jahre lang mit Ehrfurcht begegnet war. Und der sie danach enttäuscht hatte, wie kaum jemand zuvor.

Nun nahm Severus Snape die Todessermaske ab und wischte sich das Haar aus dem Gesicht. Er errichtete einen Schutzzauber, der sie kurzzeitig aus dem Gewirr von Flüchen, Kämpfen und Trümmern heraus halten würde. „Professor Snape", japste Hermine und schöpfte trotz allem ein wenig Hoffnung. Immerhin hätte er sie einfach so töten können, er hätte sich nicht vor ihr offenbaren müssen. Darüber hinaus vergaß sie sogar, dass sie in die missliche Lage geraten war, nackt im Versammlungssaal der Todesser an der Wand zu hängen.

„Welch scharfe Auffassungsgabe", spottete er. „Es ist wirklich eine äußerst prekäre Situation, in die Sie sich da mal wieder gebracht haben, Miss Granger." Er vermied offensichtlich den Blick auf sie, während er den Todesserumhang auszog und danach auch noch seinen eigenen. Der erste landete im Schutt, den zweiten hielt er fest, während er mit seinem Zauberstab ihre Fesseln löste. „Hier, ziehen Sie sich das an!" Er hielt ihr seinen persönlichen Umhang entgegen, den sie mit zitternden Fingern ergriff.

„Warum tun Sie das?", fragte sie, während sie sich in den weiten, viel zu langen Umhang hüllte. Dabei dachte sie daran, dass es Snape gewesen war, der Professor Dumbledore getötet hatte. Und der danach skrupellos den Posten des Schulleiters angenommen und Hogwarts für die Todesser geöffnet hatte.

Sein Blick streifte sie auf diese Art, die auch Widerworte im Unterricht immer verursacht hatten. „Miss Granger, halten Sie es wirklich für nötig, eine solche Frage in dieser Lage zu klären?" Er zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. Und Hermine brachte von irgendwoher den Mut auf, es ihm gleichzutun. Im nächsten Moment kollidierte ein Fluch mit dem Schutzschild und sandte einen Schauer blauer Funken daran entlang zu Boden. „Akzeptieren Sie es einfach!", knurrte Snape und machte eine wegwischende Bewegung mit der Hand, während er das Geschehen hinter ihnen aufmerksam verfolgte.

Daraufhin richtete Hermine ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf den Umhang und stellte sicher, dass dieser auch überall ausreichend verschlossen war. „Danke", murmelte sie dabei und riskierte einen flüchtigen Blick nach oben.

Snape nickte nur, wirkte dabei sehr steif und eher auf den Kampf hinter sich konzentriert. Dann griff er nach dem Todessermantel, den er in den Dreck geworfen hatte, und zog ihn sich mit missmutigen Blicken wieder an. „Sehen Sie zu, dass Sie hier irgendwie rauskommen. Sobald Sie die Schwelle überschritten haben, ist die Appariersperre aufgehoben. Zögern Sie nicht, Miss Granger! Ihre Freunde sind nicht hier, ebenso wie auch der Dunkle Lord aufgebrochen ist, um seinen letzten Horkrux zu schützen." Er sah sie eindringlich an und Hermine nickte. Harry stellte sich Voldemort also ohne den Schutz der Todesser, aber hoffentlich mit ausreichend Hilfe des Ordens.

Im nächsten Moment fiel der Schutzzauber in sich zusammen und er riss sie mit sich in die Hocke, als einer der Flüche sein Ziel verfehlte und über sie hinwegsauste. Mit großen Augen sah sie ihren ehemaligen Lehrer an.

„Laufen Sie!", ermahnte er sie ein weiteres Mal und wollte sich wieder ins Getümmel stürzen.

Hermine allerdings hielt seine Hand fest. Mit wütenden Blicken wandte er sich ihr wieder zu. „Viel Glück, Sir!"

Snapes Augen wurden schmal über ihren ernsten und aufrichtigen Blick. Schließlich entschied er, dass diesen Worten keine Häme innewohnte, und ruckte einmal mit dem Kopf. Daraufhin zog Hermine ihre Hand zurück und beobachtete, wie er in die Menge der Kämpfenden zurückkehrte.

Als sie ihn aus den Augen verloren hatte, richtete sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf die Tür am anderen Ende der Wand. Unablässig liefen Menschen hinaus und hinein, Qualm lag in der Luft und das Geschehen wurde durch die hellen Blitze der Flüche nur vage beleuchtet. In geduckter Haltung lief sie zwischen der Wand und den Säulen hindurch und steuerte direkt auf diesen Fluchtweg zu. Immer wieder rasten Blitze vor ihrer Nase vorbei und schlugen krachend in die Wand neben ihr ein. Hermine stieß jedes Mal aufs Neue einen spitzen Schrei aus und blieb erschrocken stehen. Es war wirklich verwerflich, wie feige sie ohne ihren Zauberstab war.

Schließlich schaffte sie es ins Freie und die Dezemberluft schlug ihr eiskalt entgegen. Einen Moment lang erstarrte sie und überlegte in vermutlich der denkbar schlechtesten Situation, was für einen Tag sie hatten. Dann entschied sie, dass das vollkommen unerheblich war. Wenn sie ihre Chance jetzt nicht nutzte, würde sie den nächsten nicht mehr erleben.

Und diese Meinung schien auch Murphy zu teilen, denn gerade als sie sich auf Hogwarts' Grenze als Ziel konzentrierte, erwischte sie etwas am Bein und sandte scharfe Schmerzen hinauf bis in ihren Unterleib. Hermine hatte keine Zeit mehr, nachzusehen, wer oder was sie da getroffen hatte. Im nächsten Moment verschwand sie aus diesem Kampf und apparierte vor der Schule.

Die Luft um sie herum war nach wie vor kalt, aber es war still. Das Schloss war hell erleuchtet und schwankte vor ihren Augen. Hermines Hand strich in der Dunkelheit über die schmerzende Stelle an ihrem Bein und war blutverschmiert, als sie sie wieder nach oben zog. „Verdammt!", knurrte sie und machte sich humpelnd auf den Weg.

* * *

---

* * *

Später wusste sie kaum mehr, wie sie zur Krankenstation gelangt war. Ihr Weg durch das belebte Schloss versank in einem Strudel aus Stimmen, Bildern, Befehlen und Schmerz. Das erste, an das sie wieder eine klare Erinnerung hatte, war ihr Erwachen, das laut Berichten der anderen zwei Tage nach dem Ende des Krieges stattfand.

Der Krankenflügel wurde mit dem Licht der Wintersonne geflutet, so dass Hermine mehrmals blinzelte, ehe sie etwas erkennen konnte. Ihr Bett war mit Paravents von den anderen abgetrennt, doch die Schatten, die sie rechts und links neben sich ausmachen konnte, ließen darauf schließen, dass auch diese Betten belegt waren.

Mühsam setzte sie sich auf, ihre Muskeln erzählten von der Zeit, die sie sich nicht bewegt hatte und ließen sie wissen, dass diese plötzliche Belastung ganz böse war. Über ihre gezischelten Flüche wurde Madam Pomfrey auf sie aufmerksam und kam mit ernster Miene zu ihr. „Schön, schön!", ließ sie Hermine wissen, betastete ihre Stirn und nickte, während sie sich einige Notizen machte.

„Was ist passiert?", war Hermines erste Frage und sie versuchte sich zu erinnern, was eigentlich geschehen war, dass sie jetzt hier lag. Und dass ihr Bein so wehtat.

„Sie apparierten vor zwei Tagen an die Grenze des Schlosses. Ihr Bein war verletzt und ist es noch immer, also denken Sie nicht einmal daran, es in den nächsten Tagen zu belasten!" Sie deutete mit der Spitze ihrer Schreibfeder auf Hermine und diese machte große Augen. „Sie waren… nur mit diesem Umhang bekleidet." Die Federspitze wanderte weiter und deutete auf einen säuberlich gefalteten Umhang, der auf einem Stuhl neben ihrem Bett lag.

Hermine runzelte die Stirn und erinnerte sich an Snape. „Wo sind Harry und Ron?", war dennoch ihre nächste Frage.

Die Feder deutete zuerst auf den Paravent zu ihrer Linken, dann auf den zu ihrer Rechten. Madam Pomfrey selbst sagte kein Wort, doch die dunklen Schatten unter ihren Augen zeugten von langen Tagen und Nächten, die hinter ihr lagen.

„Wie geht es ihnen?", übernahm es deswegen Hermine, der Medihexe weitere Details aus der Nase zu ziehen.

„Abwarten."

Hermines Herzschlag schien einen Moment auszusetzen. „Madam Pomfrey!", schnappte sie dann spitz und die Medihexe sah sie endlich direkt an. „Wenn Sie es nicht riskieren wollen, dass ich gleich aus dem Bett springe, um mich selbst darüber zu informieren, dann sagen Sie mir jetzt, wie es ihnen geht!"

Doch bevor die Medihexe dazu kommen konnte, erklang ein Husten von links. „Mensch, Mine! Mit dir als Bettnachbarin kann man nicht mal in Ruhe krank sein."

„Ron?" Ihre Stimme war noch eine Nuance höher geworden und nun machte sie wirklich Anstalten, aus dem Bett zu klettern.

„Na, na!" Madam Pomfrey langte nach ihrem Arm und bugsierte sie ins Bett zurück. „Ich werde den Paravent gleich beiseite schieben, das muss Ihnen fürs Erste genügen."

Widerwillig gab Hermine sich einverstanden. „Und was ist mit Harry?", ließ sie sich dennoch nicht beirren.

„Koma. Aber er sollte in den nächsten Tagen wieder aufwachen. Der, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf, hat es ihm nicht leicht gemacht." Die ältere Frau seufzte schwer und legte endlich Hermines Krankenblatt beiseite.

Mit besorgter Miene sank Hermine in die Kissen zurück und nach einem kurzen Bogen über die andere Seite der Krankenstation (weitere Betten, alle belegt), landete sie bei dem schwarzen Umhang neben sich. „Wie geht es Professor Snape?", fragte sie so leise, dass Ron es hoffentlich nicht gehört hatte.

Madam Pomfrey, die gerade dabei war, den Paravent zu beseitigen, drehte sich mit weißem Gesicht zu Hermine um. Lange Sekunden schwieg sie und Hermine wusste die Antwort schon, bevor die Ältere sie ausgesprochen hatte: „Er hat es nicht geschafft."

Hermine spürte, wie ein Kloß sich in ihrem Hals formte und Tränen in ihren Augenwinkeln brannten. Zu mehr als einem bitteren Nicken war sie nicht fähig und als Madam Pomfrey die Abtrennung beiseite geschoben hatte, zwang sie ein stures Lächeln auf ihre Lippen. Ron war blass, aber wach. Und er schien halbwegs zurechnungsfähig. Er streckte seine Hand aus und Hermine tat es ihm gleich. Ihre Fingerspitzen berührten sich gerade so eben und dennoch reichte diese leichte Berührung, damit sie sich weniger allein fühlte.

* * *

---

* * *

In dieser Nacht fand Hermine trotz aller Erschöpfung keinen Schlaf. Ron schnarchte leise und Harry auf der anderen Seite war so weit weg, dass er beinahe tot wirkte. Sie hatte Madam Pomfrey dazu überreden können, auch den anderen Paravent wegzunehmen. Nun lagen sie wie in einem Dreierzimmer, das Trio nach wie vor mehr oder weniger vereint.

Gegen zwei Uhr morgens setzte sie sich schließlich in ihrem Bett auf und ihre Blicke glitten neuerlich zu dem Umhang, der noch immer auf dem Stuhl neben ihrem Bett lag. Offenbar hatte niemand ihn als das Eigentum von Severus Snape erkannt, denn sonst hätte man in ihr kaum überlassen. Hermine ihrerseits hatte den Irrtum nicht aufgeklärt – Merlin wusste warum.

Nun rutschte sie an den Rand des Bettes und betete, dass Madam Pomfrey sie nicht dabei erwischen würde. Pochender Schmerz waberte durch die nur mäßig geschlossene Wunde an ihrem Bein, die anscheinend vor zwei Tagen für einen starken Blutverlust gesorgt hatte. Hermine achtete nicht darauf, sondern griff nach dem Umhang.

Der Stoff fühlte sich derb und warm in ihren Händen an, abgetragen und dennoch in guter Verfassung. Ein schwacher Geruch von Kräutern und schwarzem Tee stieg in ihre Nase und die ungeweinten Tränen kehrten in ihre Augen zurück. Sie wusste nicht, warum der Tod des Tränkemeisters sie dermaßen aus der Bahn warf. Möglicherweise weil sie ihn immer für zu stur gehalten hatte, tatsächlich irgendwann den Löffel abzugeben. Es schien nie, als ob es irgendetwas gäbe, das ihm wirklich zusetzen könnte.

Nun tastete sie über den Stoff, den er ihr anvertraut hatte. Er war ihr bekannt und dennoch fremd. Sie hatte den Umhang oft an ihm gesehen, ihn aber natürlich nie in die Finger bekommen. Dass sie ihn vor zwei Tagen getragen hatte, schien ihr jetzt vollkommen unmöglich. Deswegen stockte sie auch, als sie an eine der Taschen gelangte. Hermine biss sich auf die Unterlippe und überlegte, ob sie es wagen konnte. Dann allerdings erinnerte sie sich daran, dass der Professor tot war und sie höchstwahrscheinlich nicht mehr dafür nachsitzen lassen würde.

Also tastete sie in der Tiefe und zog ein weißes, gefaltetes Taschentuch hervor. In einer Ecke waren die Initialen EP eingestickt und Hermine lächelte schief, als sie an den Namen seiner Mutter dachte. Sie hob das Taschentuch höher, strich langsam über die Buchstaben und roch kurz daran. Auch das Taschentuch verströmte diesen Geruch, der ihr seit sechs Jahren immer mal wieder flüchtig in der Nase gelegen hatte. Ohne dass es ihr bewusst gewesen war, verband sie diesen Geruch mit dem Zaubertranklehrer, nur weil sie dadurch immer bemerkt hatte, dass er hinter ihr stand. Es war oft vorgekommen, doch nicht immer hatte er sich bemerkbar gemacht. Irgendwann hatte Hermine diese Gelegenheiten als seine Art des Lobes hingenommen.

Sie sah sich um und entdeckte ihren Zauberstab – wer auch immer ihn irgendwo gefunden hatte – neben sich auf dem Nachttisch. Sie angelte danach und belegte das Taschentuch mit einem Stasiszauber. Niemals sollte es diesen Geruch gänzlich abgeben.

Danach legte sie es beiseite und tastete nach den anderen Taschen. Sie waren allesamt leer und erfüllten Hermine mit leichter Enttäuschung (zumal es so unglaublich viele davon gab). Bis sie unter einer Tasche auf etwas Hartes im Stoff stieß. Es war nichts, das sich in der Tasche befand und so vermutete sie, dass es in den Saum eingenäht war. Neuerlich zog sie ihren Zauberstab hervor und löste die Naht ein kleines Stück auf.

Nach einigem Zerren und einem abgebrochenen Nagel kam ein Ring zum Vorschein und Hermine runzelte die Stirn. Sie drehte sich dem schwachen Licht des Mondes zu, das durch das Fenster hinter ihr fiel, und betrachtete den Ring genauer.

Es war ein altertümlicher Siegelring in Silber. Er zeigte eine bauchige Phiole mit langem Hals, aus dem ein paar angedeutete Dämpfe stiegen. Neben dem Hals stand links ein G und rechts ein Z. Hermines Augen wurden groß, als sie erkannte, was sie hier in Händen hielt. Sie hatte niemals zuvor einen solchen Ring gesehen, doch schon öfters darüber gelesen. In der Zauberergesellschaft gab es Gilden für die meisten Fachbereiche, die auch Hogwarts lehrte. Und dieser Ring gehörte zur Gilde der Zaubertrankmeister.

Sie hatte niemals bezweifelt, dass Professor Snape ausreichende Fähigkeiten besaß, um dieser Gilde anzugehören. Doch sie hatte nicht erwartet, dass es wirklich so war. Es war ein offenes Geheimnis, dass die Gilden grundsätzlich Abstand von Todessern nahmen. Niemand, der das Dunkle Mal trug, hatte jemals Zugang gefunden. So hieß es.

Dass es einem anscheinend doch gelungen war, erklärte, warum er den Ring nicht getragen, sondern in seinen Umhang eingenäht hatte. Professor Snape musste den Hohen Rat der Gilde davon überzeugt haben, dass er kein loyaler Todesser war. Außerdem musste er gewisse Beziehungen gehabt haben. Andernfalls hätten sie ihn nicht aufgenommen. Den Ring offen zu tragen, wäre ein Bekenntnis gewesen, dass er dem Dunklen Lord nicht mehr treu ergeben war. Niemals hätte er sich das erlauben können.

Auf diese Weise hatte er dennoch die Auflage der Gilde erfüllen können, den Ring immer bei sich zu tragen. Es war schlichtweg genial.

Hermine drehte den Ring nachdenklich in ihren Händen und überlegte, ob sie ihn wieder an seinen Platz zurück packen sollte. Doch was würde mit dem Umhang geschehen? Wenn sie zugab, dass er Professor Snape gehört hatte, würde man ihn vermutlich wegschmeißen oder gar verbrennen. Er war stellenweise zerrissen und schmutzig, es lohnte sich wirklich nicht, ihn aufzuheben. Sollte der Ring einfach so verloren gehen?

Das wiederum erschien ihr frevelhaft, allein schon aufgrund der Tatsache, dass sie Professor Snape ihr Leben verdankte. Sie sollte seine persönlichen Sachen mit mehr Respekt behandeln. Und so angelte sie – mangels eines besseren Verstecks – nach der Kette, die sie um ihren Hals trug. Ein kleines Medaillon mit den Bildern ihrer Eltern hing daran und Hermine öffnete den Kettenverschluss, um den Ring ebenfalls daran zu befestigen. Danach legte sie sie wieder unter ihr Nachthemd und hielt die Hand darauf, bis das Metall sich erwärmt hatte.

Mit heftig schlagendem Herzen sah sie sich um und legte den Umhang wieder auf den Stuhl zurück. Das Taschentuch klemmte sie zwischen zwei Seiten des Buches, das Madam Pomfrey ihr heute zu lesen gegeben hatte. Danach legte sie sich ins Bett zurück, rollte sich auf der Seite zusammen und spürte, wie der schwere Ring unter ihrem Nachthemd zur Seite rutschte. Sie würde sich daran gewöhnen müssen, ihn zu tragen. Doch er würde sie daran erinnern, wer ihr trotz aller eindeutig scheinenden Taten ohne zu zögern das Leben gerettet hatte.

* * *

_- Fünfeinhalb Jahre später -_

* * *

Hermine atmete tief durch, als sie das Schlossportal betrat. Der Geruch nach schwerem Gebälk und altem Gemäuer stieg in ihre Nase und ließ sie unwillkürlich lächeln. Es war beinahe, als würde sie nach Hause kommen.

Schüler strömten ihr entgegen, die warme Sonne schien noch immer auf ihren Rücken und das ganze Schloss schien vor Geschäftigkeit zu summen. Sie hatte sich mit dem letzten Tag der Prüfungen einen denkbar schlechten Zeitpunkt ausgesucht, um Professor McGonagalls Einladung nachzukommen. Doch da sie selbst bis vor wenigen Tagen Prüfungen gehabt hatte, hatte sie es nicht vorher einrichten können.

So kämpfte sie sich lächelnd und mit roten Wangen durch die Schüler und steuerte an den Stundengläsern vorbei auf die riesigen Treppen zu, die nach oben zum Büro der Schulleiter führten. Mehrere Lehrer grüßten sie, Professor Flitwick verwickelte sie sogar in ein längeres Gespräch, dem sie sich nur mit viel Mühe entziehen konnte. Professor McGonagall hatte in ihrem Brief so geheimnisvoll geklungen, dass sie inzwischen wirklich neugierig war.

Schließlich stand sie vor dem Steinernen Wasserspeier und nannte ihren Namen, sowie ihr Anliegen. Nach ein paar Sekunden glitt er zur Seite und gab den Weg auf die sich bewegende Wendetreppe frei. Hermines Herz machte ein paar eifrige Sprünge und sie grinste verlegen, als sie sich daran erinnerte, wie heikel die Situationen früher meistens gewesen waren, wenn sie auf diese Treppe gestiegen war.

Schließlich klopfte sie oben an und wurde von ihrer ehemaligen Hauslehrerin hereingebeten. Ein breites Lächeln trat auf das Gesicht der alten Frau und sie kam um ihren Schreibtisch herum, um Hermine kurz in ihre Arme zu schließen. „Es ist schön, Sie mal wieder in Hogwarts zu sehen, Miss Granger!"

„Ich freue mich auch, hier zu sein!" Das Rot auf ihren Wangen hatte sich noch vertieft und das Kribbeln hatte nicht nachgelassen, so dass es ihr schwer fiel, still sitzen zu bleiben, nachdem sie auf Professor McGonagalls Fingerzeig hin Platz genommen hatte.

„Leider haben Sie gerade einen ungünstigen Zeitpunkt erwischt, Miss Granger. Ich muss gleich zur Lehrerkonferenz. Aber wenn Sie noch etwas Zeit haben, können wir uns gerne später noch zu einer Tasse Tee zusammen setzen."

„Ja, natürlich. Ich hab es nicht eilig."

„Schön. Warum ich Sie hergebeten habe", kam die Ältere sofort zum Thema und ein Teil von Hermines Euphorie flaute ab. „Wie Sie sicherlich wissen, bekommen alle ehemaligen Schulleiter ein Portrait an einer dieser Wände." Sie deutete auf die riesigen Bilder hinter sich und Hermines Blicke landeten automatisch bei Professor Dumbledore, der ihr freundlich zuzwinkerte. Sie lächelte und nickte Professor McGonagall dann zu, damit sie fortfuhr. „Nun, Professor Snape…" Sie machte eine Pause und Hermines Lächeln gefror. „Er bat mich darum, Sie zu einem Gespräch mit ihm einzuladen."

Die Jüngere blinzelte einige Male irritiert. Dann fand sie endlich ihre Sprache wieder: „Professor Snape möchte mit mir sprechen?" Sie klang merkwürdig hohl und sehr ungläubig.

„So ist es. Und da ich, wie erwähnt, ohnehin gleich erstmal weg muss, wäre es eine günstige Gelegenheit, wenn ich Sie jetzt zu ihm bringe."

Hermine konnte kaum verbergen, dass dieser Vorschlag sie überrumpelte. Sie hatte in den letzten fünf Jahren keinen Gedanken daran verschwendet, dass es ein Portrait von Professor Snape gab. Für sie war er einfach tot gewesen, ebenso wie Professor Dumbledore. Erst jetzt überlegte sie, dass es möglicherweise keine schlechte Idee gewesen wäre, einmal darüber nachzudenken. Eine zarte Röte stieg ihr ins Gesicht. „Okay", erklärte sie sich schließlich mit einiger Verzögerung bereit und Professor McGonagall erhob sich eilig und mit einem gehetzten Blick auf die Uhr.

„Hier entlang, Miss Granger!" Sie winkte sie quer durch das Büro hinüber zu einer kleinen Tür. Hermine hatte nicht erwartet, dass dahinter auch Portraits hingen und als die Ältere die Tür öffnete, erkannte sie, dass sie mit dieser Vermutung gar nicht mal so falsch lag. Es war eine bessere Abstellkammer und Professor McGonagall entzündete als erstes ein paar Kerzen, bevor sie das Laken von einem Bild nahm.

Hermine ging langsam durch den Raum und stellte sich dann mit fassungsloser Miene vor das Bild ihres ehemaligen Lehrers. Seine anfangs mürrische Miene wurde etwas sanfter, als er sie erkannte. „Miss Granger", grüßte er steif.

„Guten Tag, Professor", murmelte sie.

Snapes Blick hielt ihrem ein paar Sekunden stand, dann wandte er sich Professor McGonagall zu. „Du kannst dann gehen, Minerva!"

Die Direktorin verdrehte die Augen. „Nun ja, ich denke, Sie kommen zurecht. Wie gesagt, wenn Sie anschließend noch etwas Zeit haben, würde ich mich über ein ausführlicheres Gespräch freuen. Machen Sie es sich einfach bequem." Mit einem letzten Lächeln für Hermine und einem giftigen Blick für Snape drehte sie sich um und zog die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss.

Snape räusperte sich vernehmlich und lenkte Hermines Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sich. „Nun, Miss Granger… Ich bin froh, Sie so gesund wiederzusehen." Und dennoch schaffte er es, bei dieser Feststellung sehr säuerlich zu klingen.

Sie lächelte scheu. So ganz war sie von dieser speziellen Art der Kommunikation mit Toten nicht überzeugt. „Ja. Sie haben mir damals das Leben gerettet. Vielen Dank, Sir."

Er machte eine wegwischende Bewegung mit der Hand, so wie damals, als sie nach seinen Gründen für die Hilfe fragte. „Deswegen habe ich Sie nicht herbestellt." Dieser harschen Antwort fügte er einiges unverständliches Gemurmel hinzu, das verdächtig nach ‚sentimentaler Blödsinn' klang.

Hermine grinste verstohlen. Es tat immer gut zu sehen, dass gewisse Leute sich auch nach ihrem Tod nicht änderten. „Warum haben Sie mich dann herbestellt, wenn ich fragen darf." Sie sah sich um und entdeckte einen Stuhl. Kurzentschlossen zog sie diesen zum Portrait und nahm davor Platz.

„Ich wollte sehen, ob Sie einmal in Ihrem Leben schlau genug gewesen sind, einer Anweisung Ihres Lehrers ohne große Umwege oder Skepsis Folge zu leisten. Anscheinend haben Sie diese Lektion gelernt."

Sie hob eine Augenbraue. „Ich denke, in dieser Nacht habe ich noch einiges mehr gelernt."

„Ja, da bin ich mir sicher", murmelte er wenig interessiert.

Hermine kniff ihre Augen zusammen. „Professor Snape, was wollen Sie von mir?"

Er schürzte die Lippen und betrachtete sie, als überlege er, ob es nicht doch noch eine Gelegenheit gab, seine wahren Beweggründe nicht direkt ansprechen zu müssen. Nach einigen Momenten kam er anscheinend zu dem Schluss, dass kein Weg daran vorbei führte. „Darf ich fragen, was für eine Ausbildung Sie gemacht haben, Miss Granger?"

Überrascht über diese Frage blinzelte sie mehrmals. Dann straffte sie ihre Haltung und antwortete: „Ich habe studiert. Zaubertränke und Verwandlung."

Ein feines Lächeln verzog seine Lippen. „Wie abzusehen…" Er klang sichtlich zufrieden und ehe sie darauf etwas antworten konnte, fuhr er fort: „Haben Sie sich meinen Umhang damals eigentlich einmal genauer angesehen?"

Und da wusste Hermine, worauf er hinauswollte. Sie wurde prompt rot und senkte den Blick. „Ja, das habe ich", gestand sie mit leiser Stimme und zog die Kette unter ihrem Oberteil hervor, an der noch immer der Siegelring hing.

Snape nickte nachdenklich. „Ich denke nicht, dass ich Ihnen etwas über die genaueren Umstände dieses Ringes in meinem Besitz erzählen muss."

„Nein, ich kann es mir vorstellen."

„Nun, Tatsache ist, dieser Ring ist Ihre Eintrittskarte in die Gilde der Zaubertrankmeister. Ich gehe davon aus, dass Sie vor wenigen Tagen Ihren Abschluss gemacht haben?"

Hermine blinzelte und während ihr Verstand noch immer an der ersten Aussage knabberte, nickte sie abwesend.

„Wie Sie sicherlich wissen, würde keine der Zauberergilden eine Hexe ihrer Abstammung aufnehmen – sofern sie ohne Empfehlung kommt. Bewerben Sie sich, Miss Granger. Und tragen Sie diesen Ring genau so, wenn Sie zu einem Vorstellungsgespräch gebeten werden. Er wird Ihnen Tür und Tor öffnen, wenn Sie erwähnen, von wem er stammt und dass ich ihn Ihnen kurz vor meinem Tode überließ." Auch bei dieser Ansprache schien er ausgesprochen zufrieden mit sich zu sein.

Hermine allerdings war sprachlos. Ein Zustand, der äußerst selten vorkam und den sie nun mit einem nachdrücklichen Räuspern zu beenden versuchte. „Warum sind Sie sich so sicher, dass ich zu einem Vorstellungsgespräch eingeladen werde?", stellte sie die Frage, die ihr von allen, die gerade ihren Kopf bevölkerten, eigentlich am unwichtigsten war.

„Bei Ihren Leistungen – und ich nehme an, dass diese noch immer dem damaligen Niveau entsprechen – haben sie gar keine andere Wahl."

Sie senkte den Blick, schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf und lachte kurz auf. „Warum tun Sie das für mich?"

Snape verdrehte die Augen. „Miss Granger, glauben Sie wirklich, dass Sie heute eine Antwort auf eine Frage bekommen, die Sie mir bereits damals erfolglos gestellt haben?" Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

Sie nickte. „Ja, das glaube ich."

„Nun, dann sind Sie doch dümmer, als ich dachte."

Sie presste die Lippen fest aufeinander. „Möglicherweise. Und vielleicht bin ich sogar so dumm, erst gar keine Bewerbung zu schreiben. Ich wüsste nicht, warum ich einfach so auf Ihren Rat hören sollte." Auch sie verschränkte die Arme und setzte eine stoische Miene auf.

Lange Minuten tat Snape nichts anderes, als ihren Blicken standzuhalten. Zu seiner offensichtlichen Überraschung wich Hermine ihm nicht aus, eher im Gegenteil. Sie reckte sogar ihr Kinn vor und schlug ein Bein über das andere. Daraufhin grummelte er neuerlich leise vor sich hin und dieses Mal klang es nach ‚grauenhafte gryffindorsche Neugier'. „Ich kann es nicht einfach hinnehmen, dass eine so talentierte junge Frau wie Sie nicht die Möglichkeit haben soll, Ihre Fähigkeiten weiter auszubauen und sinnvoll zu nutzen! Nur die Gilde kann Ihnen die wahre Kunst des Tränkebrauens lehren. Jeder andere, der das von sich behauptet, ist ein Narr. Und so wie ich damals Hilfe bekam, sollen auch Sie diese bekommen."

„So, Sie halten mich also für talentiert?" Sie würde sich die Gelegenheit, ein offenes Lob von ihrem ehemaligen Lehrer zu bekommen, nicht entgehen lassen.

Snape hob ein weiteres Mal eine Augenbraue. „Haben Sie es wirklich nötig, sich so meiner Meinung über Sie zu versichern?"

„Nachdem Sie sechs Jahre lang so getan haben, als wäre ich nicht existent? Sicher!" Sie schnaubte, konnte ein Grinsen aber nicht verbergen.

Das Grummeln, dass er dieses Mal von sich gab, war selbst für Hermines gutes Gehör unverständlich. Sie war sich allerdings auch nicht sicher, ob sie wirklich wissen wollte, was er gesagt hatte. „Also gut! Ja, ich halte Sie für talentiert. Werden Sie sich nun bewerben?"

„Wie könnte ich jetzt noch nein sagen…" Das Lächeln, das auf ihrem Gesicht stand, war so hartnäckig, dass sie es kaum unter Kontrolle bringen konnte.

„Fein. Da wir das nun geklärt haben, wäre ich Ihnen sehr verbunden, wenn Sie gehen würden." Er wandte sich von ihr ab und machte Anstalten, das Bild durch den rechten Rahmen zu verlassen.

„Moment!", rief sie ihn jedoch zurück und er blieb äußerst widerwillig stehen.

„Was?", knurrte er.

„Warum sind Sie in diesem Raum und nicht im Büro bei den anderen ehemaligen Schulleitern?" Sie sah sich mit gerunzelter Stirn in dem Abstellraum um und bemerkte, dass Snape es ihr gleich tat.

„Oh Miss Granger, denken Sie doch nur einmal nach!" Er klang ein bisschen wie damals, wenn er Neville dabei erwischt hatte, wie er einen mehrmals angesprochenen Fehler beging. Hermine sah ihn ratlos an, woraufhin er theatralisch seufzend die Augen verdrehte. „Ich bin niemals Schulleiter dieser Schule gewesen", sagte er schließlich. „Und nun wünsche ich Ihnen einen schönen Tag und eine angenehme Zukunft!" Er war so schnell verschwunden, dass sie keine Chance hatte, ihn ein weiteres Mal zurückzuhalten.

Ratlos stand Hermine noch einige Minuten vor dem leeren Portrait und spielte mit dem Ring an ihrem Hals. Schließlich schüttelte sie den Kopf und stand auf. Zuerst stellte sie den Stuhl zurück, dann ging sie zum Portrait und griff nach dem Laken. „Wissen Sie, Sir… Sie waren vermutlich der beste Schulleiter, den Hogwarts in der Zeit bekommen konnte", murmelte sie, obwohl Snape sie nicht hören würde.

Dann deckte sie den Rahmen ab, löschte die Kerzen und ging hinüber in den Hauptteil des Büros. Wie Professor McGonagall es angeboten hatte, würde sie auf ihre ehemalige Hauslehrerin warten und eine Tasse Tee mit ihr trinken. Den Ring jedoch verbarg sie vorerst wieder unter ihrem Oberteil. Noch war es nicht an der Zeit, seinen gänzlich unmagischen Einfluss zu nutzen. Doch schon bald würde sie es tun und sie wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass sie Professor Snape damit einen letzten Wunsch erfüllte.

* * *

- ENDE -

* * *

Ich wünsche euch ein frohes neues Jahr! 


End file.
